Miseria Cantare
by SerenityInFlames
Summary: What if the Syndicate wasn't the big bad organization after all? What if Spike wasn't who he seemed? What would happen to an already battered group of friends when the true test has only just begun? What if Spike didn't die? This is what I would write.


"My my how you've gotten yourself into a great deal of trouble here ." An unknown voice boasted.

Spike could hear faint footsteps as the man pulled out a syringe from his arm and walked out of the room.

Spike Spiegel lie strapped to a gurney, bandaged like a mummy and sedated into oblivion.

"Seeing as you've gone through a lot more dramatic injuries and deaths as this, I wouldn't have expected you to have lied down like a girl." A new voice said. This voice familiar.

The man shifted closer to Spike. He then gave him a thick slap across the face jarring the lean figure to life.

"You know Spike; you might possibly be the biggest pain in the ass the universe could ever think up for me to have to deal with. It is still a mystery to me why I continue to pick your sorry ass up when you march into oblivion time and time again."

Spike shifted around as much as his body was enabled under the drugs and restraints. His eyes struggling to focus he could lightly make out the figure of an ISSP officer.

"Damn it Spike, I don't even want to think of the pain in the ass it's going to be trying to get you yet another new name and identity. Let alone getting your damn ass out of here seeing as you completely disregarded your goddamned orders. They are not happy Spike, and it's gonna be my ass because of it."

Spike turned his head toward the man, his eyes like lead weights on his head. He wanted to speak, tried to speak, but nothing would come out. _...I'm sorry_

"You will be the death of me yet Spike."

Spike opened one eye all the way to see his face before blacking out.

…

"Bob, damnit Bob answer me!" Jet demanded.

The screen in front of Jet flickered and a familiar face graced the screen.

"I don't know about this one Jet?" Bob responded.

"What do you mean? Is he alive or not?" Jet questioned forcefully.

"I can't get info on it, no matter what, through all my connections I can't get a damn thing. This one is being quieted from beyond the top." Bob said.

"Goddamnit you don't have a thing!" Jet yelled as his fist slammed down on the screen.

"Well..." Bob faded.

"Well what!" Jet demanded.

"I got information on an unnamed body that was brought into that black hole of a place, dead or alive he's never coming back." Bob said.

Jet turned his back to the screen his hand reaching for his head as if to sweep back some nonexistent hair.

"Jet...this one, this one is something I can't get caught up in, your friend appears to be someone different from who you thought. They really want him and they haven't been this dire and serious about something since before you left the force." Bob said in an ever more worrying tone.

Jet turned back to the screen looked visibly stressed to the max.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jet asked.

"Don't contact me again about this, I'm gonna be watching my ass more than ever. Something serious is going on in the background with the ISSP. They're on the move and something about this whole syndicate and Spike business has set it all in motion. I suggest you get the hell outta wherever you're at and go somewhere life doesn't exist; you remember what almost happened the last time that old bastard began putting a plan into motion. I'm outta here before shit hits the fan. See ya around Jet." Bob cut away with the transmission.

Jet stood looking at the now blank screen with an ever more worrisome tone.

"A galactic war?" Jet questioned aloud.

A door slid open

"What's this I hear you saying about a war?" asked Faye.

"It's nothing." Jet said.

"Whatever that's least of what's on my mind at the moment." Faye said.

She looked down at her feet for a moment with her heart feeling as if it would fall out right there onto the floor.

"Have you gotten word back?" She asked hesitantly not knowing whether she could really take hearing the answer.

"He's gone Faye. They dragged his body out of the carnage." Jet said with such a heavy tone he could have ripped apart the strongest of hearts.

Faye looked back up at him. Tears began to come to her eyes as she felt her heart snap the last of its strings and drop to the floor. With a look of absolute agony on her face she grabbed for her gun.

"Faye!" Jet yelled

"You shut the hell up!" She screamed

She leveled her gun pointing straight at him. Tears began to run down her fair skin. Looking evermore desperate the gun shook in her hands.

"Fa-" Jet was cut off

"No, damn it, you're not telling me the whole story!" She cried

She dropped the gun to the floor and fell to her knees with it. Jet ran to her side as quick as he could with his leg still busted up.

"Damn it Faye it was his decision!" Jet snapped at her.

She didn't look up at him, instead gazing at the gun as tears hit the floor and the weapon.

"Damn him..." She murmured.

She swiftly grabbed the gun and leveled it at her forehead. Within a split second the gun had gone off. She blacked out as his cybernetic arm connected with her face taking the force of the bullet in her place.

"Faye..." Jet said with concern.

He checked the spot where the bullet had ricocheted off of his cybernetic arm.

_I can't let her know he is still alive. Not now...what's going on?_


End file.
